Asha'man
The Asha'man (Old Tongue: Guardian) are the male counterpart to current Aes Sedai. They are trained at the Black Tower, a converted farmhouse near Caemlyn. Though they were originally formed by Rand al'Thor, the Asha'man are trained and led by Mazrim Taim. __TOC__ Organization There are three basic ranks of Asha'man: *'Soldier' - The lowest rank; they wear no decoration on their collars and are equivalent to a novice in the White Tower. Unlike novices, Soldiers are required to carry out all chores with the One Power. *'Dedicated' - Those who have advanced a certain level of skill; they wear distinctive black coats and a silver sword pin on the left side of their collars. They are equivalent to an Accepted in the White Tower. *'Asha'man' - The third and highest rank, they wear the silver sword pin of the Dedicated as well as a gold-and-red Dragon pin on the right side of their collars. They are equivalent to a full Aes Sedai in the White Tower The field organization of the Asha'man, as instituted by Mazrim Taim, is akin to battle units. Modern female Aes Sedai have a very gradual hierarchy based on an individual's strength in the One Power; the Asha'man use a more explicitly militaristic system. Ranks have been created like Tsorovan'm'hael, "Storm leader", and the rank below it, Baijan'm'hael, "Attack leader". Mazrim Taim himself holds the rank of M'Hael, or simply "Leader". The silver sword pin is a metal collar pin in the shape of its namesake to show that a male channeler at the Black Tower has reached the rank of Dedicated. This is pinned on the left collar of the distinctive black coats of the Asha'man Black coat are piece of clothing, this is the mark of anyone training to be Asha'man wears. Obviously, the coat is black, but the material varies. Some wear wool, some silk, and some (like Mazrim Taim) have embroidered the otherwise unrelieved black. Because of the concentration technique, the material is chosen based on personal preference and not on climate. Gold-and-red Dragon pin is a pin stylized in the form of its namesake. Used to show that a male channeler at the Black Tower has reached the rank of Asha'man. This is pinned on the right collar of the distinctive black coats of the Asha'man, opposite of the silver sword pin. Training Asha'man training is much more militaristic and battle-oriented than the training of Aes Sedai. Asha'man are taught to do everything with the One Power, including mundane physical labor. Training proceeds at a much faster pace, and consequently the percentage of training Asha'man who burn themselves out or kill themselves accidentally is much higher than the comparative percentage for the Aes Sedai. The taint placed on saidin by the Dark One made Asha'man training particularly hazardous, and several Asha'man had to be euthanized due to growing insanity. However, the cleansing of the taint from saidin means that this is no longer a problem, although insanity remains on those mad before the cleansing. Known members Leaders *Rand al'Thor - The Dragon Reborn and founder. *Mazrim Taim - M'Hael Tsorovan'm'hael *Charl Gedwyn (deceased) Baijan'm'hael *Manel Rochaid (deceased) Asha'man *Logain Ablar *Atal Mishraile *Corlan Dashiva (deceased) *Damer Flinn *Donalo Sandomere *Eben Hopwil (deceased) *Fedwin Morr (deceased) *Jahar Narishma *Karldin Manfor *Mezar Kurin *Naeff *Peral Torval (deceased) *Raefar Kisman (deceased) *Welyn Kajima *Deepe Bhadar Dedicated *Androl Genhald *Canler *Evin Vinchova *Jur Grady Soldiers *Algarin Pendaloan *Arlen Nalaam *Enkazin *Fager Neald *Jonan Adley (deceased) *Saml al'Seen *Varil Nensen Unknown *Hardlin *Norley *Arel Malevin *Antail *Tymoth Etymology Asha'man may be a reference to Ashama ibn Abjar, the king of Aksum during the founding of Islamic religion. Ashama provided refuge to a number of Muslims who were trying to escape the rule of the current Arab leader, Mecca. Ashama's offer of protection coincides with the Old Tongue word, asha'man, meaning "guardian". It may also refer to the Avestan word for "truth" and "righteousness", Asha, which is a central concept of Zoroastrianism. Asha'man Asha'man